Tribal Totem/Transcript
Starting out *'Kangai Mau:' Hello. I Kangai Mau of the Rantuki tribe. **'Player:' And what are you doing here in Brimhaven? ***'Kangai Mau:' I'm looking for someone brave to go on important mission. Someone skilled in thievery and sneaking about. I am told I can find such people in Brimhaven. ****'Player:' Yep. I have heard there are many of that type here. ****'Kangai Mau:' Let's hope I find them. **'Player:' I'm in search of adventure! ***'Kangai Mau:' Adventure is something I may be able to give. I need someone to go on a mission to the city of Ardougne. There you will find the house of Lord Handlemort. In his house he has our tribal totem. We need it back. ****'Player:' Why does he have it? ****'Kangai Mau:' Lord Handlemort is an Ardougnese explorer which means he think he have the right to come to my tribal home, steal our stuff and put in his private museum. ****'Player:' How can I find Handlemoret's house? Ardougne IS a big place... *****'Kangai Mau:' I don't know Ardougne. You tell me. ****'Player:' Ok, I will get it back. *****'Kangai Mau:' Best of luck with that adventurer. **'Player:' Who are the Rantuki tribe? ***'Kangai Mau:' A proud and noble tribe of Karamja. But now we are few, as men come from across, steal our land, and settle on our hunting grounds. *''--------------------'' *'Kangai Mau:' Have you got our totem back? *'Player:' No, it's not that easy. *'Kangai Mau:' Bah, you no good. Horacio *'Horacio:' It's a fine day to be out in a garden, isn't it? **'Player:' Yes. It's very nice. ***'Horacio:' Days like these make me glad to be alive! **'Player:' So... who are you? ***'Horacio:' My name is Horacio Dobson. I'm a gardener to Lord Handlemort. Take a look around this beautiful garden, all of this is my handiwork. ****'Player:' So... do you garden round the back, too? *****'Horacio:' That I do! *****'Player:' Doesn't all of the security around the house get in your way then? *****'Horacio:' Ah. I'm used to all that. I have my keys, the guard dogs know me, and I know the combination to the door lock. It's rather easy, it's his middle name. *****'Player:' Whose middle name? *****'Horacio:' Hum. I probably shouldn't have said that. Forget I mentioned it. ****'Player:' Do you need any help? *****'Horacio:' Trying to muscle in on my job, eh? I'm more than happy to do this all by myself! Wizard Cromperty *'Wizard Cromperty:' Hello Player, I'm Cromperty. Sedridor has told me about you. As a wizard and an inventor, he has aided me in my great invention! **'Player:' Two jobs? That's got to be tough. ***'Wizard Cromperty:' Not when you combine them it isn't! Invent MAGIC things! **'Player:' So, what have you invented? ***'Wizard Cromperty:' Ah! My latest invention is my patent pending teleportation block! It emits a low level magical signal, that will allow me to locate it anywhere in the world, and teleport anything directly to it! I hope to revolutionize the entire teleportation system! Don't you think I'm great? Uh, I mean it's great? **'Player:' So where is the other block? ***'Wizard Cromperty:' Well...Hmm. I would guess somewhere between here and the Wizards' Tower in Misthalin. All I know is that it hasn't got there yet as the wizards there would have contacted me. I'm using the RPDT for delivery. They assured me it would be delivered promptly. ***'Player:' Who are the RPDT? ***'Wizard Cromperty:' The Runescape Parcel Delivery Team. They come very highly recommended. Their motto is: "We aim to deliver your stuff at some point after you have paid us!" RPDT *There is a label on this crate: Senior Patents Clerk, Chamber of Invention, The Wizards' Tower, Misthalin. The crate is securely fastened shut and ready for delivery. *There is a label on this crate: To Lord Handlemort. Handlemort Mansion, Ardougne. You carefully peel it off and take it. *You carefully place the delivery address label over the existing label, covering it completely. *'Player:' Now I just need someone to deliver it for me. *''--------------------'' *'RPDT Employee:' Welcome to R.P.D.T.! *'Player:' So, when are you going to deliver this crate? *'RPDT Employee:' Well...I guess we could do it now... Inside the Mansion *'Player:' Can I be teleported please? *'Wizard Cromperty:' By all means! I'm afraid I can't give you any specifics as to where you will come out however. Presumably wherever the other block is located. *'Player:' Yes, that sounds good. Teleport me! *'Wizard Cromperty:' Okey dokey! Ready? Dipsolum sentento sententi! *''--------------------'' *Your trained senses as a thief enable you to see that there is a trap in these stairs. You make a note of its location for future reference when using these stairs. *Inside the chest you find the tribal totem. Finishing *'Kangai Mau:' Have you got our totem back? *'Player:' Yes I have. *'Kangai Mau:' You have??? Many thanks brave adventurer! Here, have some freshly cooked Karamjan fish, caught specially by my tribe. *You hand over the Tribal Totem. Transcript